IN MEMORY
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: Al quedar huérfano Seska intenta sobrevivir en la calle pero es atrapado y encarcelado donde pierde su inocencia y conoce el dolor.YAOI


IN MEMORY

Aquel día cuando apenas era un niño perdí a mis padres. Fue difícil superar la pérdida, durante años viví en las calles, como no tenía familia me las arreglaba para sobrevivir día con día.

Junto con algunos amigos robaba para comer, todos ellos como yo, huérfanos y uno que otro que había escapado de casas por diversas razones, malas tratos, golpes, gritos, etc. Cada uno de nosotros con una historia trágica así era como nos las arreglábamos, la calle no es el mejor lugar para un niño.

Así crecí robando y sobreviviendo, aprendiendo y olvidando sabía que algún día esto debía terminar entonces no sabía que mi deseo era también mi peor pesadilla. Como cualquier día mis compañeros y yo habíamos planeado algo para obtener dinero y así comer ese día, el plan era robar al hombre elegante que pasaba por nuestra calle todos los días camino a su trabajo supongo, entonces lo vimos venir cuando la oportunidad llegó pusimos en marcha el plan, todo iba bien había salido como esperábamos pero no contábamos con que la policía estaba tras nuestro, no sé como ocurrió capturaron a tres de nosotros entre ellos, yo. Nos enviaron a un reformatorio, desde el primer día nos dieron una golpiza terrible así continuó un par de años más; abusos, golpes, palabras insultantes y perversas, uno de mis compañeros no lo soportó más prefirió suicidarse, se ahorcó con las sábanas en su celda, que triste, el otro de ellos era menor que el chico que se suicidó y yo a él lo que le hicieron fue trágico. . . se reveló contra los guardias quienes lo llevaron al cuarto de castigos, abusaron de él cuantas veces quisieron después lo golpearon toda la noche hasta que no quedó donde apalear y murió, mintieron a sus superiores dijeron que había fallecido en una riña con otros presos, solo algunos sabíamos la verdad.

Ahora estaba solo, soporté todo hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad me dejaron salir después de tantos años del lugar donde conocí la crueldad y perdí mi inocencia.

Ya afuera vagando por las calles de nuevo, estaba un poco mal sin comer, ni beber, ni un lugar donde vivir en el crudo invierno, caminando moribundo choqué con alguien nos miramos un poco; era un chico alto de buen porte es lo único que recuerdo haber visto porque me desmayé. Desperté en una habitación llena de lujos me asustó un poco no saber en donde estaba, salté de la cama tenía ropas nuevas y limpias muy finas, aún así salí de la habitación asustado corrí por el pasillo hasta las escaleras antes de llegar tropecé, mi tobillo se había lastimado sin poder levantarme y adolorido, alguien se acercó a mí entonces.

Puedes hacerte daño si corres

Era el chico de la última vez, se arrodilló a ver mi tobillo serciorándose de que estuviera bien, obviamente no lo estab ni siquiera podía ponerme de pié entonces me tomó en sus brazos devolviéndome a la habitación, una vez ahí vendó mi tobillo fue tan cuidadoso sentí curiosidad.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunté

Frances

Había algo en él que me llamaba la atención sus facciones eran un poco como las mías, se sentía tan cálido y familiar al mismo tiempo tan extraño.

Nunca preguntó mi nombre, sólo dijo algo.

Descansa, por la mañana hablaremos

Por primera vez pude dormir entonces no sabía porque, a la mañana siguiente me levanté de la cama no podía hacerlo muy bien, Frances volvió como prometió la noche anterior junto con el desayuno, se sentó a mi lado mirándome a los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

Seska, te he buscado durante mucho tiempo

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

¿No lo sabes, cierto?

¿Saber qué?

. . .que somos hermanos. . .

¿Qué. . . dices?

Antes de que tú nacieras fui separado de nuestros padres por nuestro abuelo quién se hizo cargo de mí y educarme como el heredero de la familia, después de que nuestros padres fallecieron el abuelo enfermó y antes de morir me hablo de ti, me sorprendí al enterarme que tenía un hermano menor.

Ellos nuca me dijeron nada sobre ti –afirmé

Lo sé. De cualquier forma te busqué sin descanso, ahora que te encontré voy a cuidar de ti

Supongo que gracias, pero. . .

¿Eh?

¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Sonríe un poco

Porque te pareces mucho a mí

Es verdad, al principio sentía algo muy familiar en ti –eso me hizo sonrojar

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreí.

Pasaron los días y Frances tenía una costumbre muy paternal y yo adoraba eso, con el tiempo ese cariño fue obsesivo no podía concebir mi existencia si no estaba a por lo menos tres metros de él, para él no era molesto así que aprovechaba al máximo todo cuanto podía estar cerca de él. Nuestra familia era de buena posición, poseía un negocio bien remunerado por ello no teníamos problemas tal vez por eso exigía cada vez más, Frances no parecía molesto al menos era lo que yo creía, la falta de control me llevó muy lejos probando el alcohol, el tabaco hasta volverse una adicción, Frances al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría me exigió una tarde una explicación de mi comportamiento irresponsable, eso me molestó.

¡¡Tú no eres mi padre!!

¡¡Ya basta, no toleraré ese comportamiento en esta casa!!

¡¿Ah, si y qué vas a hacer?!

Nada, solo te pido que recapacites

¡Yo voy a hacer lo que quiera!

¡Se nota que eres de la calle, nunca debí buscarte!

Frances se había molestado conmigo y eso me entristeció mucho, sobre todo lo que dijo después.

¡¡Tú no eres mi hermano, me avergüenzo de ti!!

¡¡No me importa, yo ni siquiera te pedí que me buscaras, por mí puedes irte al diablo, ¿por qué no te mueres!!

después de eso salí de la casa, no volví jamás. Una tarde lluviosa pasaba por una calle idéntica a la que cuando conocí a Frances, en el suelo un diario, por curiosidad no, lo sé como si me hubiese llamado lo comencé a leer. El diario mostraba una nota:

"La noche de ayer el joven empresario Frances Pfalzgraf von Silvaner Luneburg falleció debido a fallas mecánicas en su automóvil mientras se dirigía de vuelta a casa, desde el aeropuerto de la ciudad. El automóvil se derrapó debido a las lluvias tan fuertes para finalmente estrellarse en un árbol, según testigos iba a gran velocidad y por los charcos en el camino perdió el control, su muerte fue instantánea. Se sabía que era el único heredero de la familia Luneburg por lo tanto su fortuna pasará a manos del gobierno. Q.E.P.D. Frances Pfalzgraf von Silvaner Luneburg"

No lo podía creer Frances había muerto y yo no estuve ahí para ayudar.

De nuevo estoy solo, hambriento y sin un lugar a donde ir, Frances era mi única familia el único que se preocupaba por mí lo dejé atrás todo, lo que la vida me ofreció en pago por mi sufrimiento, la soberbia pudo más que la humildad. Sólo quería abrazar mi destino pero no pude alcanzarlo ahora te extraño y te necesito. Es gracioso ahora que lo pienso, como es que todo regresa a su origen.


End file.
